


Breathe.

by SleepingReader



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragons, Dragons and old ladies, Gen, I mean what else do you want in life right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11504262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepingReader/pseuds/SleepingReader
Summary: In….out… In…. out… My breathing is as slow as always as I hear her stepping into my lair. My friend. My oldest friend. She found me as an egg, kept me hidden under her blankets, nice and warm and safe. Watched me hatch, fed me rats. Taught me many things. We grew together, us two. Me and my Old-friend.





	Breathe.

In….out… In…. out… My breathing is as slow as always as I hear her stepping into my lair. My friend. My oldest friend. She found me as an egg, kept me hidden under her blankets, nice and warm and safe. Watched me hatch, fed me rats. Taught me many things. We grew together, us two. Me and my Old-friend. 

I was her main bridesmaid at her wedding, she found me a mate. I kept her babies safe and warm she helped me raise my hatchlings.   
We’re old now. Her hair is grey, my scales faded from the brightest purple to dim midnight. But still friends. She was a queen, once. Now she has given the job to her eldest son, who used to be a daughter. He found himself a nice prince and they’re doing well for the land. They let her live in the castle, so she could keep meeting me. I hear her shuffling inside my lair on her slippers. Smell the gold of the wedding band she still wears. My gift to her. Many come and give me gold, jewels and riches. I like the way they sparkle, but gold fades and silver dims. So I help the villagers. I keep the diamonds but give away the gold. Some farmers are still eating from golden plates as I breathe. In… out…. In… out… 

She sits on her favourite place, against my stomach, where my fire is hottest. Cold in her bones, while my bones are heating up. Strange, how humans get colder but dragons get warmer. One day, my bones will burn in the fire that will escape my belly. I will die as I was hatched, in an explosion to shake the earth. But not here, not now. Not with my friend beside me, though it would make such an end for both of us as to be worthy of remembrance. We talk, my friend and I. About old things and new things, the new watchtower of the castle, the farmers market. She knits as I breathe, the glittering of diamonds around us. We breathe together, friends from the start. In…. Out…. In…. Out….

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who found another story hidden away on her phone! It's me! :D


End file.
